How To Raise A Kitten
by wolfrunnerable12
Summary: A series of Miraculous One-Shots on Marinette and Adrien's adventures in trying to raise their daughter. AgedUp! Marinette and Adrien!
1. Naming The Kitten

**My first attempt at one-shots. I hope this helps me with my main fic and entertains you readers in the mean time while I work on updates. This may or may not be in logical order. Stay tuned for the next chapter!~**

Marinette had everything sorted out from the time she was thirteen. From the moment the umbrella snapped closed over her that rainy afternoon outside Francoise Dupont, the bluenette's life was set. Every little detail as clear as the details of her projects as she worked at her sewing machine. Each one exciting her to no end as she explained her future plans of happiness to her best friend some time later.

A soft smile graced Marinette's lips as she recalled the photoshoot she watched secretly from behind a near by tree in the park that day. It seemed like forever ago over twenty years later. The plan was to act like she had just been passing by walking along through the park. Perhaps, if timed right, she could pause and watch the rest of the shoot without hiding from sight.

Then, after the shoot, she would walk up to the boy and introduce him to the idea of spending time together...going for fruit smoothies actually. Yes that was her plan. She'd make the offer which the blonde model would accept.

After smoothies came, naturally, a happily ever after ending with the pair of them living in a beautiful house. Beautiful and comfortable but nothing super flashy. The house would be just large enough to fit a decent sized family in.

A family consisting of two sons and a daughter. Not to mention a dog and a hamster, which Marinette had to have. She adored the cute pudgy little furballs. She even had the names of their children picked out.

The girl would be Emma.

The boys would be Hugo and Louis.

But as Marinette laid there holding the little bundle in her arms she couldn't help but feeling that all her planning as a teenager had been nothing but a waste of time. The little bundle was a slumbering baby girl wrapped in a handmade green blanket made from the wool of Vucana Sheep. Little black pawprints were sewn sporadically all over it. The infant was contently asleep, nothing much more then a head of bluenette hair sticking out from the top of the blanket. Marinette's parents were insistent the baby girl looked just like she had as a infant. In fact everyone insisted the babe resembled the designer. Marinette had agreed at first but now that she truly looked at the baby in her arms...

"The blanket is too much right? Unfortunetly for us it's a custom made Vucana Sheep's Wool Blanket. Gabriel did his homework to make sure we couldn't return or give away his gift."

Marinette looked up just in time to see a familiar figure with glowing green eyes clamber into the dimly lit room. The new mother watched him shut the window up tight, a chuckle escaping her. "The blanket is just fine Kitty. That was the quickest patrol ever though, did you really cover all of the city? Me feeding the baby isn't exactly a milestone in her life you know, meanwhile Paris still counts on her heros.", the women paused a moment before adding, "Tikki is asleep in the top drawer of the chest of drawers and there is some Camembert in there too."

Understanding what the new mother meant, "Don't stress, Ive got things on the outisde handled just _purr-fectly._ Claws in." The man was surrounded by green light as the transformation fell and a small dark blurr wasted little time in zipping over towards the chest of drawers. The blonde watched until the blurr disappeared into the top drawer, before walking towards his wife and newborn. Adrien then took up a perch on the edge of the bed, "Besides Bugaboo, Paris is quiet tonight. Not a criminal or supervillian out _claw-sing_ trouble so the cat came back to see _mew_ and our Mini Bugaboo sooner. How is she?"

"Sleeping soundly though she hasn't done a thing but demand attention all day just like a certain Alley Cat." The women rolled her eyes but couldn't hold in the chuckle at her partner's puns he still thought were a riot. Though they did always manage to pull a laugh from Marinette. But that was just because they were so cheesy...it wasnt like she actually liked them. Or so she wouldn't admit she did and risk stroking Adrien's ego all the more. "If you're done making lame cat puns as useual then would you like to hold Adrianna? Shes missed her Papa these past few hours almost as much as her Mama has.", said Marinette making a pointed gesture with her occupied arms towards her partner, "Besides I could go for a break right about now."

Adrien carefully took the bluenette baby from Marinette and cradled her in his arms. The new life so tiny and light as a bird's feather, the blonde began to rock Adrianna gently back and forth. Sounds that sounded amusingly across of a purr and a chirp escaping the new addition to the Noir Family. He was still having an internally tough time believing he was actually a father. That he actually had his own family with his Lady...his Marinette. Adrien would be lying if he denied that he was nervous. His own experience with his father hadn't exactly been an ideal model to go on so he was basically on his own with this. Well lone with his wife at his side anyway, just as she had always been from the first time they became heros. Cat Noir always had Ladybug while Adrien always had Marinette...and vise versa. Such a thought seemed to ease the new father's worries. "Adrianna?", Adrien repeated curiously as he tucked the small bundle secure in his arms, "I thought we decided on 'Emma' for a girl?"

Marinette smiled nodding as a faint blush colored her cheeks, "Yes we did but we didn't fill out her Birth Certificate yet so we can still change our minds. Plus..I-I dont know...its hard to explain but I'm pretty sure she is more a 'Chaton' then a 'Bugette'. She also opened her eyes a little while ago and they're the same green as your's are."

Their daughter had his eyes? She reminded the designer of him? The blonde man looked from the slumbering baby in his arms tilting his head in a curious feline manner back to his wife.

Then the Cheshire Grin of his dark alter-ego spread across Adrien's face, "If we're naming our daughter Adrianna after me, then her middle name has to be...Alette. Yup. Adrianna Alette Noir. Quite _paw-sibly_ the second most _be-mew-tiful_ name this cat has ever heard.", he declared confidently.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You want to give our daughter the middle name of 'Alette'? And what do you mean second most beautiful name?"

Adrien leaned forward careful of the baby in his arms, to place a lingering but gentle kiss on the bluenette women's forehead. Drawing away he answered fondly, "Alette for the person with the most beautiful name and my heart of course. Alette for Marinette."


	2. Kitten Meets The Kwamis

**Wow you guys really liked the first chapter. I hope you all like this one just as much, if not more. I have three new ideas for more chappies.~**

Adrianna was confused to say the least. Her wide emeralds of eyes blinked several times as she stared at the floating little creatures crowding around her. While most infants would normally be cowering it their mother's arms by now, she was the farthest from doing that. The tiny bluenette had never seen these odd floating creatures before after all. It didn't take all that long for her family to realize that Adrianna was nothing if not a curious baby. She was constantly crawling around the Noir and Agreste homes never tiring of exploring her surroundings. Marinette still scowled when the incident of her daughter escaping the Pattern Room when she took her into _Chanceux Noir_ on her watch was mentioned. But the six odd little creatures completely held the infant's attention now.

Well really it was seven floaty little creatures. It was just, as Tikki gushed over the mini Marinette alongside Dusuu, Pollen, Trixx, Wayzz and Nooroo, Plagg decided to stay back and watch from a distance. The black cat hoovered in the air, his tail swishing from side to side as he watched the ridiculous scene before him. His fellow Kwamis were acting as though the tiny human was their baby. Not Adrien and Marinette's. Grant it that was the first time that both his own and Tikki's Miraculous Owners have survived long enough to actually be together, let alone have offspring. Normally one of them didn't make it and it was ninty nine percent of the time Plagg's owner. Adrien was the first and only holder of the Black Cat Miraculous to survive...extrodinary considering his circumstances and age when Fu partnered them. Not that the God of Destruction was complaining.

The manic Peacock Kwami giggled hysterically, swishing her fan of blue feathers lightly accross Adrianna's face. Always she kept them just out of the babe's reach in playful tease.

With her, Nooroo just smiled warmly amused every time Adrianna went for his other half' s tail fan. The shy quiet purple Butterfly Kwami spoke with clear fondness to the two females about the baby. About plans for her future as a possible Holder just as her parents and paternal grandparents were, along with which of them would be better off having the new Agreste as their next owner. Of course his answer was as was expected...Tikki. Nooroo was already suggesting the infant take up the mantle as the next Ladybug and Tikki's owner as her mother before her.

"What a truely bee-utiful child! I have not seen a specimen as her since My Queen's offspring and her buzz worthy head with locks as red as a rose bud! She will bee quite the future Ladybug partner for my future queen!", chimed in Pollen. The Bee Kwami looking like a proud parent herself at the mention of the little Kurtzberg she was sure would be bequeathed her Miraculous in time.

"Imagine her with our owner's young prince Wayzz! How exciting and cute they would be together! I just know it!", added Trixx from his place hoovering beside Wayzz. His fluffy tail swishing back and forth in the air echoing his joy.

Wayzz hummed thinking for a momwnt before speaking up in agreement, "Agreed Trixx. This Ladybug would work well with both my young future Gaurdian or your mischevious kit. They would have the potential to be quite the couple indeed."

Tikki was simply Tikki and just gushed over the infant girl.

Adrianna didn't seem all that interested in the little magical beings around her. The infant cocked her head as she stared beyond the spotted Ladybug and brushed away Dusuu's tail fan. She reached a small hand out, "Kiki.", the baby gurgled.

All four sprite-like Gods froze in place at hearing the infant utter her first word. Where an outsider might have thought Adrianna spoke for the nickname Marinette called Adrien on a regular basis, the Kwamis knew better. True 'Kiki' might have been meant as 'Kitty', but it wasn't meant towards the blonde former male model. Nor was she attempting to say 'Tikki'.

"Kiki!", Adrianna repeated the word but this time she flexed her little fist in a grasping motion, "Kiki!" The little bluenette was starting to get desperate now as she tried to reach. She looked like she was about to cry and throw a tantrum. The distress on her face starting to show clearly now.

Plagg hesitantly floated forward towards his Choosen's rather demanding infant daughter. The God of Destruction hovered in front of Adrianna eyeing the child at first. That is until a shriek escaped Plagg when a small pair of fists grabbed ahold of him. Though, as the infant held the dark little being close and started playing with one of his ears, an involuntary purr took the place of the shriek. Of course the cheese-loving little creature would come to deny this later on for years to come, but his connection and fondness for the girl would remain. So would her name for him.

"Kiki!", giggled Adrianna as she gently played with Plagg's ear as if it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"I swear if any of you mention this...", Plagg warned his fellow Kwamis darkly.

"Awwww! But Plagg she really likes you and you're great with kids after all! I knew you would be though, my black cat!", Tikki grinned antennae to antennae smugly, "Looks like the next Cat Noir is going to be a Miss Fortune instead or maybe a Kitty Noir."

Plagg grumbled knowing the Ladybug Kwami was NEVER going to let him live this day down.


	3. Kitten's First Fight

**Back with another chapter, but please don't kill me for this one. I have another one-shot chapter idea I am working on, plus am deep into a chapter of _Tales of Nightingale and Argent Loup_ right now so I have a lot on my plate at the moment. But I wanted to give you all a little something to brighten your day. This is that result. I regret NOTHING! See you all again soon!~**

"Okay now here go Kitten, just remember what we talked about and play along with _Paw-paw._ Now GO!", said Adrien looking giddier then a child who discovered her parents were really crime-fighting superheros of the city.

 _"Paw-lease!"_

 _"Purr-fect!"_

 _"Cat-aclysm!"_

 _"Cat-astrophe!"_

 _"Mew!"_

 _"Be-mew-tiful!"_

 _"Purr-incess!"_

 _"Claw-some!"_

 _"Feline good!"_

 _"Kitten me!"_

 _"Claw-ful!"_

 _"Fur-tunate or Un-fur-tunate!"_

 _"Meow!"_

 _"Meow-ch! My little Kitten has claws! Mew are quite the Claw-ver one!"_

 _"Paw-paw!"_

"Ah ah ah, no repeats remember? We already did that one."

Adrianna glared in a rather cute pouty way up at Adrien, _"Furry!"_

 _"Pounce to my level!"_

 _"Cat-wheel!"_

 _"Purr-cat-sinatate!"_

 _"Paw-y!"_

 _"Meow-culous!"_

 _"Purr-ns!"_

 _"Tail you what, you're purr-tty good at this!"_

 _"You're Cat Purr-oir!"_

Adrien paused blinking several times stunned and caught off guard. That is...until his daughter grinned knowing she got him. There was no way Cat Noir was going to loose a Punning Battle to anybody, let alone his own student in training! _"Not Paw-sible!"_

"ADRIEN NOIR! ARE YOU TEACHING OUR DAUGHTER CAT PUNS!? WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TEACHING HER PUNS KITTY!?", shouted Marinette angrily as she stormed into the living room right up to the blonde former model.

 _"HISS!"_ , shouted Adrianna giggling while pointing to her parents.

"Now that, little Kitten, is a truly _cat-tastic_ pun.", said Adrien smiling at the little girl. Without warning the man wrapped his arms around Marinette, gave her a wide Cheshire Grin and leaned in to claim her lips in a immediately reciprocated kiss. Meanwhile Adrianna was bouncing up and down excited to have won her first ever battle.


	4. The Kitten In Shining Leather

**Here is the next chater all! I am so loving writing these! Hope to see you all again real soon and love you alls!~**

Adrianna stood staring up at the massive concreate building looming before. The little girl trembled as she clutched her mother's hand tightly, while her other hand was wrapped just as firmly around a red yo-yo with black spots. A plush of a certain blonde feline hero tucked between her arm and her body. It may have just been a building but it was a place that was also new and strange to little Adrianna. She was scared. Of course the noises of people shouting and clanging metal coming from inside really didn't help all that much either. "D-do we really have to go in there to get Papa?", the tiny bluenette asked looking up at the female designer pleadingly, "Why can't he just come out and meet us instead?"

Marinette looked down at her daughter, blue meeting frightened green, and was unable to hold in a light chuckle. Though she supposed that it made sense. After all neither her or Adrien had ever brought their little girl to Francoise Dupont before and she was just a child. The large building being intimidating to her wasn't odd. Marinette smiled before crouching down to Adrianna's eye level, "Yes we do mon Petite Chaton. We can't stay here waiting because Papa has no idea that Mama and his Kitten have come to pick him up. He won't know to come out and meet us, so we have to go get him." The women ran a gentle hand through her daughter's hair. Hair that was so like her own but allowed to hand loose instead of being put up in some kind of style. It was longer then Marinette's was too. "We will be in and out before you can count to ten, promise.", she encouraged.

Adrianna didn't look very convinced of her mother's words.

Marinette sighed glancing up the staircase leading to the inner courtyard of the school and back to the girl. If only she could ask Tikki for advice on what to do. Adrianna had no idea of her Miraculous family secrets after all. It was the first thing she and her husband agreed on before the little girl's birth. Plus they were in public. It wasn't like her daughter was going to buy promises or words when she was scared like she was either. The young mother was truly at a loss and, perhaps out of habit from years of roof top Parkour and fights, let her gaze drift around the area. "Lucky Charm.", she said low under her breath.

That is until the bluenette haired women's eyes caught the blonde plush and spotted yo-yo her daughter was holding. An idea sparked to life in the designer's thoughts. Putting a hand dramatically to her forehead and changing the pitch of her voice, "Oh no! What ever will I do!?" Marinette started pulling out her best exaggerated acting skills, "Cat Noir is trapped, surrounded by an Akumatized Villain that can multiply itself infinitely! On top of that I, Ladybug, can't get to my precious Kitty because I can't transform! So I don't have my yo-yo to purify the Akuma! Oh what will I do?! Is this the end of Paris's Guardian Angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir!?"

The little girl stiffened beside her mother telling the older women that her ploy had been a success as she had hoped. Adrianna shoved the plush into Marinette's arms, before leaping onto the first stair. Turning around to face the designer was a whole new little girl, no longer terrified of the school that loomed before her. Instead the child's eyes burned bright. "Don't worry M'Lady!", shouted the girl with a grin that was all too familiar to her mother, "I, Catbug, will save Cat Noir from Hawk Moth's evil supervillain and de-evilize the Akuma with MY yo-yo for you!"

Marinette lost to a fit of laughter as 'Catbug' heroically raced up the rest of the steps leading up to the school's entrance. Pulling out her phone the women set it to record as she followed suit. Though decidedly with more ease then the over-eager heroine in training. This was going to be priceless.


	5. Kitten And The Alley Cat

**Here is the next chapter all! Do not despair, for Adrianna will find out about her parents eventually but not for some time. I have two chapters here planed** **for you all so just sit tight.** **I will also be continuing the previous chapter shortly and drawing it's conclusion. I promise more little Adrianna cuteness!~**

The bluenette hated school. Really and truly hated it and everything about it from the fact she had to get up at the crack of dawn and leave her family, to the very people she had to deal with for hours every day. She swore the teachers were secretly working for Hawk Moth and the students weren't that much better. They were arrogant, unimaginative or original in any way and she'd got sent to the office for one of her best timed puns just trying to lighten the mood of the room! Really!? Who didn't like puns?! Even her mother was known to banter every so often!

Well...Adrianna was SUPPOSED to go to the principle's office. That was where she was expected, but instead the emotional little Noir had stormed out of the school. It wasn't like anybody would care or notice her missing anyway. Not this pompous stuck up privet school she was sent to. It was so stuffy that the bluenette felt like a bird locked up in a cage...she hated that feeling most of all. Instead Adrianna ran from the school to the one place where she felt more free and relaxed then even at home.

Adrianna fled to the Eiffel Tower.

She had only intended to stay there for a little while to clear her head, but the girl lost track of time. It had been a time since the sun set over the infamous City of Love to make way for the moon to take it's place. The city was cast in the dark shadows of night. Adrianna knew she was going to be in lots of trouble when she got home but, in all honesty, the child didn't think or otherwise care about that right then. The eleven year old girl sat alone in one of the shadowed areas off to the side with her back against the cold metal of the massive lattice structure. Adrianna's arms were wrapped about her legs hugging them to her chest. Her face was buried in her knees as she shook with night chill and crying. Her face was tear streaked, normally bright green eyes a puffy red to match. The bluenette didn't even understand why she had to go to school. Her father was home-schooled for most of his life and he turned out just fine after all. He knew just as much about history and writing as her mother did, and even more about science and math then her. Why couldn't the young Noir be home-schooled like he was?

The child was so distracted that she didn't notice the dark figure watching her from the criss-crossing iron beams above her head. The only noticable feature of the figure being a pair of glowing feline emerald eyes. The figure kept his eyes on the girl below before pulling out metal rod at his back. A push of a pawprint-like button and the weapon converted instantly into a phone. "I found our little stray LB.", he said as a flurry of aggitated words in a female tone replied on the other end, "You were right, we should have checked the Eiffel Tower first for her. Don't worry I won't scare her off before you can get here." With that the dark feline hung up and replaced the device at his back once again. Watching his lost kitten for a moment longer before giving a leap off the beam he was perched on. The catsuited man landed a short ways off from Adrianna in a crouch.

Adrianna started hearing a soft thud near by and looked up in it's direction. When she came face to face with a pair of green eyes not unlike her own, with the exception of these being more feline with slit pupils and all, she pressed herself more into the tower. Fear was evident in the child's eyes as they transformed into wide green saucers locked on the new arrival. "W-who...what are you?! What do you want!?", Adrianna stammered looking around for something, anything, she could use to protect herself. Sure she wasn't a Fencing Master yet but she was a promising talent in the combat sport. She wasn't expecting the Sabre that was tossed her way. The little bluenette deftly caught it in surprise before looking back up at her new mysterious company. "A sword? I-I don't...I don't understand...", Adrianna's voice trailed off as she gripped the handle of the fencing weapon like she had learned on habit.

"Easy Little Lady its only a Fencing Sabre.", quipped the clearly male voice before there was a flash of light from the illuminated tower they were under. A small pawprint, actually two, that matched the man's eyes glowing sat high up on the man. There was a chink sound like metal striking metal. "Adrien said you were a _purr-omising tail-lent,_ but what father doesn't like to brag about his daughter? So I decided to come and see _fur_ myself. What do you say?" The glowing green eyes didn't move from their position or leave the eleven year old girl before them. He had agreed to avoid scaring her off but needed some way to keep her where she was until his partner arrived. He needed some way to get her trust. This was what he had come up with...fencing and puns. Two things that Adrianna was sure to recognize and help her feel more at ease with the masked dark persona. Both things were things that she could associate right to Adrien without having his alter-ego blown.

Adrianna blinked hearing her father's name, "You...you know my Papa?", she asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

The mysterious man laughed, "Let's just say Adrien Noir and I aren't strangers. In fact he's the one that called me when you didn't come home today after school and asked me to come find you. He and your Mama are very worried about you little lady."

Adrianna looked down at the Sabre in her hands and then back in the direction of the male voice. Getting her feet the eleven year old bluenette cleaned the tears from her eyes and streaks from her cheeks with the back of her free hand. "Mama always said Cat Noir called her Little Lady too when they'd cross each other some times during Akuma Attacks.", Adrianna said before continuing, "She also said that he was always saying silly cat puns like Papa does, and was the only person that was better then him in Fencing. I'll go with you if you can prove you're Cat Noir."

A Cheshire Grin came through the shadows, "Little Lady you have yourself a deal."

CHAPTER WILL BE CONTINUED IN Kitten And The Ladybug!


	6. Kitten Plays With The Red Yarn Ball

**This is another lovely little chapter for all of you readers out there. This particular one is of a brand new concoction of my brain that has to do with a little background to** ** _Tales of Nightingale and Argent Loup._** **I hope you all like this and Happy Turkey Day! The ages skip around because I am going according to the ideas that pop into my head. But I will mention ages in chapter so don'~ worry about being confused.~**

A sigh escaped the bluenette women as she eyed the sketch pad before her bearing a drawing of man's design. It was a perfect Pairisian weekend afternoon, brisk and breezy. Yet at the same time with the sun out and not a cloud to be had in the sky. With the nice weather on hand Marinette decided to take her always energetic daughter to the Jardines du Trocadero in order to run off some energy with someone who could keep up. In other words someone her own age. In this case it was Jian Tsurugi...the son of Kagami Tsurugi and her husband. While the child's grandfather origionally thought the young heir a possible marriage possibility, it took a simple firm hand...hands...to remind Gabriel not to digress. Neither family expected to be bonded by their children's marriage but still kept in occasional touch. The two heirs seemed to get along alright enough to play together.

Placing down her pencil the mother started to collect her things. It was almost lunch time and she and Adrianna had a date to get too. It was a month from Fashion Week and _Chanceux Noir_ was unveiling a whole brand new line so there was undoubtedly much yet to do. That was why Marinette brought her design book with her to the park. Adrien had business ends to tie up, so the female designer gathered her design tools to both get her mini look-a-like out where her endless energy would be better spent, and get some work done herself for the new line. Two birds with one stone. But not before both parents agreed to meet for lunch with their daughter and eat together Cafe side. "Petite Chaton! I hate to interrupt but we have to go meet Papa at-", Marinette stood calling for her daughter when her voice trailed off mid sentance.

Over near the fountains sat Adrianna giggling as she sat on the edge of the water front. The women watched as the girl dipped a hand into the pool of water and dragged some of it's contents to the surface. She did this repeatedly laughing as she splashed the young Tsurugi. Adrianna looked positivly thrilled, even when her cold splashes were returned in kind. Her face, front of her shirt and part of her jeans already showing the results of the water playing.

No.

The boy she was playing with was a young boy about her age alright...but not who she was supposed to be with. Adrianna wasn't playing anymore with the young Tsurugi. In fact he was no place to be found. Had his mother come and collected him without Marinette knowing perhaps? Not likely though the scene at the fountain proved otherwise. But then where had the boy she was playing with now come from? Marinette focused her gaze on the boy in question as he returned several splashes back towards Adrianna. Yup definetly her daughter's age, maybe a year older at the most, and taller then the young girl by a full head even this young. He had an naturally unruly mess of chestnut brown hair on the top of his head. His complexion was tanned but not like any of the models she worked with on a daily basis...more appropriate for a child. More sun kissed then tanning lotion and a bed with it's UV Lighting.

The _Chanceux Noir_ designer was about to head over on her own to get her daughter, when a man approahed the pair. Marinette stopped. She watched the man through narrowed blue bell eyes, the words on her tongue just in case. She could sense the tension from the previously relaxed little magic Luck God inside her purse. Though both's preparations were unessecary. For the man, who turned out to be the boy's father by apperances, collected his son and started walking away. The boy hugged Adrianna before taking off to catch up with his father. With all well Marinette stood where she was and waited for the young girl.

"Sorry Mama.", Adrianna wasted no time in getting her apology out, "Puppy and me were playing in the fountain and I got a little wet. But I got him back really good! Even his Papa was impressed with my handiwork!" The girl puffed out her chest and stood tall with pride at her declaration.

Meanwhile her mother gave her a look and shook her head, though her eyes held nothing but amusement. Bending down to examine Adrianna, "I could see that mon Petite Chaton, perhaps you aren't such a kitten as we thought. Cats hate water and you looked ready to leap in...good thing we have enough time to stop at home and get you changed on the way. Papa's meetings like today's always go a little over what they are supposed to. " Marinette removed her jacket to drape it about the mini bluenette's shoulders. It wasn't cold but there was a nice breeze. That coupled with the fact Adrianna was covered in water didn't make for teamwork that the designer liked. "And Puppy is a strange name for a little boy. Are you sure you heard him right when he introduced himself?", the women asked standing to take her daughter's hand with her free one. Adjusting her bag Marinette started to leave the gardens with Adrianna in tow.

The green eyed girl laughed good natured at her mother's foolishness regarding the chestnut haired boy's name. "Mama! His name isn't really Puppy, I named him that because you call Papa Kitty a lot! He is like my own Papa, but he isn't Papa so I call him Puppy instead of Kitty!", Adrianna explained not completly grasping what her words meant. Even with the look surprise from her mother. As she walked with Marinette, the green eyed girl clutched her loaned jacket tighter around her shoulders to ward off the chilly breeze. "His real name is Killian San-something...San..torino? Santotorlini? I think it was something like that but it was definetly Killian.", Adrianna added as an after thought, "And I am a cat...just a catfish, that's why I like water so much."

Ah that explained it. The girl had given the chestnut haired boy a nickname just like the rest of her nickname-preffering family. There was something about the pet names that felt much more personal. Full names were generally reserved for situations of negativity in both Agreste households. "Then what happened to Jian? I thought you two were playing nicely together before.", Marinette paused before giving her daughter a serious look, "Adrianna did you scare off Madame Tsurugi's son? Tell the truth now , no joking around this time."

The smaller bluenette shrugged, "He was all stuffy and grumpy and reminded me of grandfather when he is in one of his moods. So I quit our playdate."

Marinette grinned, "Maybe you are a lot like me after all. I thought the same thing about Kagami when we first met. There was no way a Tsurugi could handle an Agreste man."


	7. Kitten and The Ladybug

**MILD SEASON 2 SPOILER, because it was the partial inspiration for this chapter! This is t** **he second half of** **Kitten And The Alley Cat!** **Thanks for all the interest and comments you guys, it makes the efforts totally worth it. I hope I will keep seeing you all! Love you guys!~**

Though she would never admit to it, even as a inexperienced teenager there were moments where she had thought her partner would make a great father. She could just tell. It was a thought that only solidified during the incident with 'Gigantiten' and seeing how the black cat handled the ten plus ton Akumatized baby villain. Seeing her Kitty holding little August after the dark winged butterfly had been purified only served to confirm these thoughts. It didn't matter that they were fourteen and still in high school at the time...not with something so obvious. So it didn't surprise Ladybug to find the dark feline hero exchanging fencing blows with their daughter under the Eiffel Tower to distract her.

The spotted uniform-clad women watched the mock bout below from her perch from one of the iron beams above. Below the two most important people in her life went back and forth at it. Cat Noir wielding the extendable metal baton that was his weapon of choice. Adrianna using a Fencing Sabre that Ladybug was sure her partner had brought from the house with this plan in mind. It wasn't a bad plan either. Fencing was something that was familiar to the little girl after all, the blonde man having begun taking Adrianna to each of the classes he coached. The young blunette had even faced off against a few of her partner's students from time to time. The students practically jumped at the chance to spar with the coach's daughter, even though they knew they had to go easy and let her win each bout. Though there were several wins Ladybug had witnessed that she swore Adrianna legitimately earned her points. Regardless of how easy the students were going on her or not.

Though the black cat stuck to the more shadowed areas so he was nothing but a pair of glowing green eyes didn't bother Ladybug. Sure without night vision she couldn't see clearly, but the masked woman had been by Cat Noir's side for years now. The female hero had long since learned to follow the outline of the cat's spry, yet muscular form or listen for the light tinkling of the gold bell-zipper. The result? Ladybug was able to sit and enjoy the match with a expression of warmth and amusement. It seemed their daughter had a bit of a tougher time then the bug was having keeping up with her father's movements...

Not that that little set back was going to stop Adrianna from putting this kitty in his kennel though. Oh no. For as inexperienced as the girl might have been, she was a fast learner and had a natural inclination for troublesome tricks. She was about to prove Cat Noir wasn't whoever the strange creepy man was that was talking to her. Or else she wasn't an Agreste! Besides everybody knew Paris's infamous flirty alley cat hadn't been on the prowl for years...the Black Cat Miraculous hadn't been active for years.

Whoever this man was he could not be Cat Noir.

Meanwhile as Ladybug observed with amused interest from the rafters, Cat Noir was all over the shadows surrounding the farthest boarders of under the Eiffel Tower. Yes he was holding back, but that didn't mean he was making it easy to beat him. That was not how he worked. That and he had the feeling his pient-sized opponant would call him out on it in a heartbeat if he held back too much. So Cat Noir decided to use rather simple moves, but move around and keep hidden like the alley cat he was to make the bout somewhat of a challenge. Plus he could sense his Lady was watching now. The black cat could never help himself when it came to showing off in front of his Lady. It was just something that was not possible for the tomcat.

Adrianna was ready for the imposter...or so she thought. The mystery man was going in for a direct attack to the center just like the students she had faced. They all went for the direct strike all the time and this annoyed the little girl. Where was the class? Showmanship? Going for the direct kill all the time was not what she thought Fencing was all about. At least it wasn't what she picked up from watching her father's instructions. Deciding to use the same trick she had used to sweep her last win on one of the teenagers, Adrianna didn't dare hesitate too long. The bluenette lunged forward aiming to smack the baton away with her sabre before going for the point on the masked man's chest. Unfortunately the black tomcat had seen this very move already and quickly identified it. The green eyed child was knocked clear on her butt in seconds.

Twice...

Three times...

Four times...

Each time the little bluenette got back up panting onto her feet again, only to attack and be knocked back. There had been maybe twice where she thought she had the dark hero but it was a mistake. Cat Noir was being a tease and playing her into a false sense of victory. Yet Noirs were nothing if not persistent and Adrianna was without a doubt an Noir. Neither alley cat nor kitten were going to give up so easily.

Ladybug sighed shaking her head knowing she should have expected something like this to happen. "Time for a well _spotted_ intervention or we are going to be here all night.", the female hero said under her breath as she watched. A small grin graced her facial features at her partner having rubbed off on her after the time they'd spent together. This time calling louder to draw the combatant's attentions, "I know nights are slower then what they used to be but surely I'm not so boring you'd rather Fence a civilian child Cat Noir? Poor thing has no chance as frightened as I bet you've made her. For shame Kitty, I'm disappointed in you." With that Ladybug let go of the rafters before unhooking her spotted yo-yo from her waist and spinning it over her head to slow her fall. When she was close enough to the ground, the masked bug recalled the toy-turned-weapon and let herself drop to the ground in a crouch. Her bluebell eyes locked immediately with glowing feline green out of long formed habit.

A mischievous light sparked behind Cat Noir's mask, "What? You're not jealous are you Bugaboo?" The dark tomcat paused feeling something bump up against his back and wrap around his waist tightly. The blonde feline turned around in time to see the trembling form of his tiny opponent pressed up against him, her face buried hidden in his back. The black cat's belt-like tail snaking back around the little girl's waist as a subconcious reaction to her fear to protect her.

 **Um ok so here is the news...1) sorry about the non-specific fencing scene, but I am saving that for my main fic which is coming up after this next chapter. I hope you all are not that disappointed.**


	8. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Not a chapter...but a very important public service announcement! There have been a few changes that I made and they are listed below to check out:**

 _Naming The Kitten -_ Adrianna is now Adrianna Alette NOIR and the Agreste Family(Adrien, Mari and Adrianna) has been changed to the NOIR Family. This helps keeps it separate from mama and papa Agreste, as well as acts as a inside joke/referance to both Cat Noir and him being Adrien's actual self persona wise, as well as the Chanceux Noir Brand that he and Mari co-own.

 _Kitten In Shining Leather, Kitten And The Alley Cat and Kitten And The Ladybug -_ These three chapters are all now not two parts, though Alley Cat and Ladybug do still follow each other. They are not labeled as parts or continuing in other chapters.

Your Christmas Gift is just about complete and IS a 2 part chapter. This is so you can have it as a present...congrats. I really hope you all like it becAuse I worked extra hard on this for all of you and was feeling inspired. The first part will be out soon and the second half will follow shortly after.

-wolfrunner


	9. Kitten Glue, Part One

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL!**

 **Here is a little gift from me to you this season!** **Next chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I had fun writing it. Let me know what you think...if this was worth your wait or not.~**

Adrien wasn't happy.

All it took was a glance at the blonde and it was obvious...hence Marinette was the one driving now. The designer had only ever seen her husband loose his temper, truly loose it, once when they were teenagers. Since then Adrien kept his temper meticulously maintained. Meticulously maintained until the bluenette woman brought up the phone call a week ago. Ever since she'd told the former male model of the call, Adrien had been in a near permanent foul mood. Him and Cat Noir that had graced the roof of their home every night during the passed week. Marinette would fall asleep beside her partner only to find his place was cold and empty in the middle of the night. "Adrien-", the woman started finally deciding to attempt to brake the silence that had stiffled the car since the little family took off.

"Don't!", Adrien snapped cutting accross his wife with a growl in his throught echoing. He continued to stare ahead through the wind sheild as the car headed down the Parisian Streets. "Don't-", this time his voice was gentler but kept the growl, "Don't try to make me see the positives in this, or mention an olive branch. I'm not going to relax until the three of us are headed home. While we're there I'm not letting you out of my sight and he isn't touching Adrianna." The blonde had no idea what was going through Marinette's head when she accepted the invite from his parents. Aside from talking to him would result in them never going. That was why she accepted right away. Had he known the family would not be in the car headed for his childhood "home" at the moment.

Marinette chanced a glance at her irritable partner before turning back to the road. "It was ten years ago and nothing can change the fact he has a right to see his grandchild. Gabriel is trying to make up for the pain he caused you...trying to make up with you through our daughter.", said the bluenette, "Are you really going to deny him that second chance. He is as much her grandparent as my-"

"-Tom didn't try to hurt you and use me to do it!", Adrien countered louder then he had meant too. The blonde cast a look back at the sleeping infant in the back seat. She stirred but the infant didn't show any signs of waking from her nap, neither did Plagg curled up on her lap. Adrien wasn't the only one not thrilled about this arangement and the Cat Kwami hadn't left Adrianna alone since the announcement was made. Well accept when the former model doned his dark alter-ego for night watch anyway. Turning back around, "I just about lost you Bugaboo, just because he wanted Tikki and your earrings. If I'd used Cataclysm on you instead of Natalie...", the green eyed man's voice trailed off as his anger weakened into cracking pain, "Now we're going to let Hawk Moth near our kitten because of a phone call?"

One of the bluenette driver's hand immedietly took ahold of one of her husband's hands. She knew he still carried regret about what happened during that final fight years ago. It wasn't exactly easy for her to forget the stone form of the former Agreste Asistant at the basillica herself. None of the family even went near the ruins and rumors circulated that it was haunted. The designer pulled the car over to place it in park. "Kitty...", Marinette's voice was calm and soft as she used her partner's pet name, "...we've talked about this before. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Natalie and, quite frankly, if you hadn't done something then I would have. Only I wouldn't have spared Gabriel either..." The woman's voice trailed off as her bluebell eyes took on a far off blank look. The designer was reliving the worst moment of her life, as the Akuma-filled chamber of the basillica came flooding back to her and over took the interior of the car.

Master Fu, the previous Great Gaurdian of the Miraculous and Holder of the Turtle Bracelet, had warned Marinette that Tikki and Plagg must never be used at the same time. He had warned her that, should that happen, a single wish could be granted. That a person could alter reality itself...but at a price. After all balance must be kept in the universe. Gabriel Agreste got his wish with his wife Audrey, but the price rendered was his son...Adrien. And for Marinette it was Timebreaker all over again times ten. The women closed her eyes against the unwelcome nightmarish memory trying to force it back into the deepest depths of her mind again with no success. It wasn't long after the blonde hero had used his superpower on the Le Paon to protect fourteen year old Marinette from the new Holder of the Peacock Brooch.

 _The wannabe designer was kneeling down on the ground holding onto the blonde model with his head on her lap, just like she did with Cat Noir when the dark feline would pay her nightly visits..._

 _The repetitive apologies and begging that went over and over, insisting that she needed him and would not accept being without him..._

 _The suggestion of even using Miraculous Ladybug to reverse the damage done by his father's wish. The bluenette even admitted she loved his puns and jokes and shared witty banter with each other...anything to get her kitty to stay with her..._

 _Adrien taking her into a kiss that felt so real it made her tear up, only for her partner to gently whipe them away with his thumb..._ _"Mari.", the blonde said gently after pulling away. When Marinette didn't answer though Adrien's voice became urgent and again he said, "My Lady...LB...Bugaboo! Open your eyes Marinette!"_

Marinette's eyes snapped open becoming as wide as bluebell dinner plates. Her breathing was coming in rapid gasps for air trying to draw oxygen into her lungs. She hadn't realized it right away but the bluenette woman's face was wet from tears. Her body shaking a bit. Her gaze darted nervously around her surroundings until a pair of soft, but gentle, hands cupped her face to direct it to a pair of concerned emeralds. "A-Adrien?", Marinette breathed staring up at the familiar face of her husband, "You're okay...you're still here. But the Akumas and-"

Adrien cut his wife off with another quicker kiss then the last one. This one more meant to make her be quiet rather then wake her from the waking nightmare she was having. The former male model had turned in his seat and brushed the remains of tears from his other half's face, "Easy it's okay Marinette, yes I'm here. I'm fine and so is the baby but she won't be if you don't calm down. Your panicking woke our kitten from her cat nap." Adrien nodded towards the backseat where a very alert and oriented Adrianna stared back at her parents with blinking confussed emerald orbs. The man reached back to poke lightly at his daughter's nose to reassure her everything was alright. "It's fine Kitten, _Paw-paw_ has everything under control. Mama does this all the time. She'll get you out in a minute.", the blonde winked at the infant and was rewarded with a high pitched giggle of joy. Then refocusing on the now calming female designer, the Noir tomcat lowered his voice meaning it solely for the driver. "Seriously though we don't have to do this. You're clearly about as up to facing Gabriel again as I am, we can go home and make some kind of excuse like something happened with the line we needed to see too right away. Even he'd understand that."

For as much as she knew the green eyed man was right, the designer also knew he was wrong. It was wrong of them to continue to keep their daughter from her grandparents like they had been. No matter the family history. Marinette took a deep breath, before reaching up to take Adrien's hands off her face and into her own grip. Calmer now thanks to her cat the woman shook her head no. "It doesn't matter how much neither of us wants to do this or how we feel Kitty. We have to face this and nothing is going to change that...you know that. I'm having a hard time unseeing the past but I'll get there. I just need to chanel Ladybug.", Marinette gave her husband a half hearted smile as she spoke, "Cat Noir was always the cool, confidant one remember?"

"And Marinette was always the brave, strong one.", added Adrien with a very Cat Noirish smirk, "Come on Bugaboo, you get Kitten out. We'll face this like we always have...together as a team."

Marinette nodded before correcting the former model, a hand rubbing the top of his head as if stroking between the dark cat's feline ears. "Together as a family."

 **The second half will be out soon.**


	10. Kitten's Surprise

**Sorry it took so long...going through some family stuff at the moment. So posting may be more spaced then normal.**

 **So the thing is...I am working on perfecting the second half of the previous chapter. However, I watched Glaciator and this came to my head right away. I had to get in a tribute to my new favorite episode while I had the thought to. See you soon for the continuation/conclusion of chapter nine! Love you guys!~**

"Papillon noir, Paris mystère c'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange! La magie noire, me désespère et le Cât Noir n'est pas un ange! Oh oh oh, amour chassé-croisé! Oh oh oh, mon coeur aime quelqu'un d'autre! Oh oh oh, mais lui ne veut m'aimer que lorsque je deviens! Une ladybug, porte-bonheur! Lady Magique et Lady Chanceux! Une ladybug, Lady du Coeur, etre héroïque en cas d'urgence! -"

"-C'est moi Cat Noir, toujours présent! J'ai des pouvoirs superpuissants, Je suis le cat le plus beau! -"

"-Papa! That's not how it goes!"

A mischevious light sparked to life behind Adrien's eyes at his daughter's correcting. "Are you sure about that Kitten?", the former model grinned slyly, "Maybe you are just half asleep when Mama and I sing it to you every night. I was sure that calling Cat Noir the most _paw-some_ feline in Paris was the right line. You couldn't find a more _de-purr-nair_ tomcat this side of the Siene River no matter how hard you looked. He was a regular knight in shining black leather. Just ask Mama, they were good friends and I admit I was a little jealous more then a few times." With that the sly smile shot over towards the bluenette designer walking with him. Adrien moved an arm to place it haphazardly on top of Marinette's head in tease.

Meanwhile Marinette could hardly contain the look of amusement on her face. It was a lovely Pairsian afternoon out and the Noir trio was out and about the French Capitol. She and her partner were supposed to be selecting fabrics for the new clothing designs which they had just approved. However, after several days of rain, a certain kitten was rather fed up with being inside all day everyday. Adrianna had started making such a neausince of herself that even Marinette's parents were at a loss of how to entertain her. "Our Petite Chaton has a point and we've been over your ridiculous jealousy before Kitty.", the bluenette designer spoke up before explaining to the smaller bluenette, "He had an ego and stubborness that could rival even your Papa's but that didn't stop many girls in Paris from falling head over paws for him. So the line isn't not right, just a substitute...like your substitute teachers at school." She reached up to tickle her daughter as the little family walked.

"But he only had eyes for Ladybug and never gave up on her, though she didn't love him back. It was too dangerous with Hawk Moth running around...right?" Adrianna rolled her eyes, batting playfully at swatting away her mother's hand. The youngest Noir had heard the story of Paris's most famous lovebirds over one hundred times since she could remember but never tiered of them. Especially those she considered her favorites like Glaciator. Sometimes, to help supplement the stories, Marinette and Adrien would sing a special duet instead of an actual tale if things were busy or they were just too spent from their Kitten's daytime antics. But thoughts of the heroic couple were for nighttime. The little girl was currently perched on top of her father's shoulders. It was the song she was busy singing just moments ago to pass the time as her parents took her to her _"Sunny-day Surprise"_ as her father had called it. "Where are we going anyway? Are we there yet?", asked Adrianna starting to play with Adrien's blonde locks of hair. She buried her face in it nuzzling the former model happily. Her father always smelled like her favorite cheese, while her mother smelled like her grandparent's bakery and the girl loved it. They were the perfect combination together.

Before the girl could get her answer from either of the adults, a unfamiliar man's voice echoed in the bluenette's ears drawing her attention. Just up ahead of the little family stood the Arc de Triomphe monument. Adrianna narrowed her eyes staring at the arc searching for the source of her peeked interest. When her eyes landed on a man passing a couple a fancy glass with two perfectly round balls on top that was it. Adrianna squirmed fighting to get down as fast as she could from her father's shoulders. The moment Adrien obliged her, the little girl took off as fast as her legs could take her for the man under the monument's arc way.

Sunny Day...

Sundea...

Ice-Cream Sundea! That was Adrianna's big surprise! How she didn't realize it was beyond the little girl but neither did she care. All that mattered to the small bluenette was the fact she was going to get to eat a yummy ice-cream. Skidding to a stop, the young heiress came to a halt behind a young couple just in time to see them recieve a fancy waffle cup towering with three different colored ice cream scoops and a pair of spoons.

"Strawberry...Vanilla...Kiwi for the couple from Italy.", the man said as he offered the colorful ice-cream cup to the couple in front of Adrianna.

The couple smiled at each other before offering the same to the man who'd served them in thanks. Each took a bite of the frozen treat before walking away, leaving the child behind them room to step up. Adrianna stared up wide eyed at the man tugging on his apron. "Excuse me sir.", the girl said in a polite but eager voice, "May I have some ice-cream too and maybe some for my Mama and Papa? I've been waiting patiently all day and that looked really yummy!"

The ice-cream vendor turned around and looked down at the bright eyed child staring up at him with expectant excitement. The man stood merely eyeing the child for a moment as she smiled up at him. It wasn't that he was shocked to be approched in such a way by such a customer. Nope. That was of no bother to the elderly man. What was bothering the graying ice-cream vendor instead was what he saw around this sudden new face, and particularly with one so young. The Cupid of Ice-Cream had always prided himself on his frozen treats bringing couples together. He had the uncanny gift of somehow always being able to correctly predict the love life of his customers and it was what made him so famous. Well that and the fact his desserts were the best of their kind in the city. But what he saw for this little bluenette? Well it wasn't something he had seen the likes of in a long time. In fact not since...

"Hello Andre, long time no see. It looks like your ice-cream is as popular as it ever was but that's not a surprise. It was always the best in all of Paris." Marinette walked up to the elderly vendor smiling fondly as she held onto her husband's hand. His arm was draped across her shoulders casually now as she walked with him.

The elderly man, Andre, looked at the couple joining him and the little girl who'd asked for ice-cream. The women had blossomed beautifully in the years since he had last seen her. He could still recall when he first met her as a lovely young girl. Lovely and lonely who, at first, didn't believe in the magic of the ice-cream he served. Though he was able to offer her a scoop of cherry topped with mint just the same in the end. The blonde man had shot up as well, though more so then his female companion. His ice-cream was dark cherry with chunks of chocolate, blackberry and blueberry topping the cone. The boy had understood how the magic of his sweet delights worked right away. "Ah what do we have here? If it isn't the lovely Lady Marinette and her bold handsome Knight Adrien! One of my favorite couples!", cheered Andre, "It warms me to see how well you've grown so close together! What can I do for you both today? A new flavor combination from the old ones perhaps?"

"You have a better memory then a cat Andre and they never forget.", chuckled the blonde man before putting his free hand on top of Adrianna's head. Rubbing the top of his daughter's head to mess her hair, he glanced down at her before back to the famous vendor. "Think you can throw in a first time cup for the kitten here too for a change?"

Andre looked back at the smaller bluenette before the reality of what was going on dawned on him. The child did bear a striking resemblance to the two adults. The little girl looked just like her mother but had her father's bright green eyes after all. He had no idea just how he had managed to miss the similarities before. The man immedietly set to work taking a fancy waffle cup and scooping up the flavors he saw when he looked at the girl. "I haven't seen a flavor combination like this since I served your parents their first ice-creams. But I have never been wrong before so we will start with a large scoop of cookies and cream. Then a scoop of wild berry with bits of berry in it for his personality, loyal and sweet but also bold and unpredictable, topped with a scoop of hazelnut for his eyes.", said Andre before turning around once he had finished the tower of a sweet treat. To complete it the man put a whipped cream cresent on the top in place of a cherry.

But, being a young girl, the meaning of the cold treat was lost compared to the large spoonful Adrianna took of it. That and the following headache that came as a result. But it was well worth it to the little bluenette. So worth the temporary head pain. "Xièxiè!", the words slipped from Adrianna's mouth as she bounced happily over to a near by bench to await her parents and eat her 'sunny day' surprise. The girl was much too into her own ice-cream to give her parents sitting beside her a thought. Too busy to give either of their expressions, or the cherry with dark chocolate pieces and mint ice-cream they shared between them, much thought.


	11. Kitten Glue, Part Two

**I believe I promised you all this some time ago right?~**

Agreste Mansion hadn't changed Adrien noted staring up at the looming facade of the large house. After calming down his wife, her panic had temporarily quenched his own fury, the former model got out of the car. Marinette had moved to get the baby bag but the tomcat moved and slung it over his shoulder instead. When the bluenette began to protest she was perfectly capable of carrying the supplies and their child, Adrien insisted otherwise. Not for her lack of capability, he swore to his wife, but for safety. Yes the couple was doing this but the male of the pair wasn't willing to take any chances. This way allowed Marinette to easily protect herself and Adrianna if the need arose all of a sudden. After a short burst of an exchange, Marinette relented understanding her husband's thinking as the Ladybug Kwami settled herself on her adult Chosen's shoulder. Plagg hovered silently near his but his ears were pinned back and his tail swished back and forth in irritation.

The young couple had parked along the street while the gates were wide open as if in welcome. Needless to say it was a stark contrast from Adrien's memories. The Agreste Mansion was four stories still with the inclusion of a basement. On the outside, it was tan and cream with black shingles on the roof. The first two stories were also cream and tan, except for the right side of the house, which is covered in ivy. Two domed roofs are on the third story, the space between them more interior room. At the very top of the house was a cupola. Staring up at the imposing facade of a building before him Adrien rang the secondary doorbell before stepping back.

This was it.

There was no way to go back from here only forward.

For all parties involved the family had to move forward. It would be much easier now then when Adrianna was older and able to question, observe and understand.

It was time to leave the nightmares of the past in the past and look forward to daydreams of the future.

When the door opened, instead of the suit-clad Agreste Assistant, was a young man in a suit. His hair combed into being slicked back into a tamed clean style. In fact it was one that was vaguely reminiscent of how the former model's own hair used to be. Now Adrien's hair was longer and wilder...more as his alter ego's once was. Gabriel apparently had quickly hired new help in the form of this young intern. But there wasn't much time to dwell on how easily the designer replaced his 'partner' after...after the events of more then ten years ago. Plagg must have sensed his Chosen's growing anger, because the black cat dropped down onto the top of the blonde's ring hand. It was a silent signal from the normally lazy, cynical dark Kwami. "Plagg, claws out!", the words slipped from Adrien with expert ease. A catish smirk pulled at his lips as the green light faded from the front of the house. In a few seconds an angry Adrien had been replaced by a smug Cat Noir. A clawed hand reaching over gently ruffling little Adrianna's hair into a bluenette messy mop. Thus earning himself a happy giggle of "Kiki!" from his infant daughter. Well the cat did mirrior his Kwami after all.

The young intern backed away quickly from the light show. His eyes were wide in fear at the sudden appearance of one half of Paris's famous duo. And the more infamous one at that. While he had been brought into the confidance of the Agreste family upon being hired, and a few threats should he slip, nothing changed. Still seeing a Miraculous Holder transform before his eyes shook the young man to put it mildly.

* * *

Cat Noir knew that look she was giving him. It was the same look Marinette made when she just simply was not in the mood for one of his puns. It was at these times he missed the stuttering wannabe designer that fell to pieces most of the time Adrien spoke to her. It still happened sometimes but mostly the former model just got the glare. A glare that, most of the time, was enough to tame the feline in a mere matter of seconds. But not tonight. Tonight, for the first time since he knew it existed, his lady's wrath simply fell off him like he was wrapped in a bug-proofed plastic covering. And Cat Noir could fell the same rang true for the Black Cat Kwami inside the ring too. The blonde hero knew even Tikki wouldn't be able to quench Plagg's own anger tonight.

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner Mr. Agreste. It was a surprise when we got your phone call last week, but it's so nice to be sitting around the table with each other. And the food is delicious."

"Yes well it was always one of Adrien's preferred meals and hardly complicated for the chef to cook. I'm surprised you had the time to accept the invitation. How is the fall line coming?"

"It's coming together, a few bumps by nothing we couldn't figure out. We just approved the last of the designs. The choices weren't easy."

"That's a good thing when you have trouble choosing the winners. It means your collection is half way decent at minimum. Color pallet?"

"Warm colors and neutral tones this year. We did cold last fall...grays, blue and purple shades. Cat surprised me with his eye for detail with that collection, I mean not that I didn't think he had it. But he always manages to surprise me somehow despite it."

"I'm confidant I can expect equally impressive work with your new collection this year Marinette."

"Hopefully we can surprise you."

The dinner the chef had prepared was a relatively simple one and, the dark tomcat had to let a darkly amused snort out, one of his favorite meals. Yet in true fashion befitting someone under the employ of Gabriel Agreste, the chef had managed to make sausage and mashed potatoes seem elegant anyway. Even what was set aside for the small green eyed infant was presented on a sweetly decorated plate. Adrianna's food happened to be in the shape of a butterfly. The insect being half potatoes and half pureed sausage. Cat Noir scooped up some of the acceptably prepared meal onto the polka dotted plastic spoon. It had been silently agreed that it was best that Marinette did the talking while at the mansion. Especially with the black clad cat sitting there now instead of the former model. So the green eyed tomcat listened intently instead...or as intent as he could while making faces at his squealing infant daughter. So far doing so seemed to keep the dinner going well. The dark hero allowed himself a glance over towards where Tikki was munching on a cookie while Nooroo nibbled on a chunk of fresh fruit. Duusu sat beside her other half happily munching on sunflower seeds in a polite manner. Yup everything was going very well to the point Cat Noir actually saw them getting through this dinner without problem.

But, unfortunetly, all good things eventually tend to come to ends. This instance was no exception.

Gabriel nodded before turning his head away from his daughter-in-law towards the black cat and the giggling infant. The former super villain watching the scene through narrowed almost gray-blue eyes. He watched Cat Noir take a spoon of food and then lean in to shake his head. Adrianna would reach up for the faux cat ears only to have the spoon slipped into her mouth. Not that she cared. The same thing happened when the male hero tapped the golden bell at his neck. The tinkling sound almost as soft as the infant's laugh and successfully drawing her attention again. "It seems you both have a healthy little girl who seems to take after her mother.", Gabriel started in a neutral tone, "I have thought you'd be a decent model had your talent not been in design Marinette. You and Adrien could have been quite the pair. Let's hope this new addition to the Agreste Family ha-"

"-Noir."

Both Gabriel and Marinette paused. Even the three little sprite-like Kwamis stopped mid meal to eye what was going on with their human companions.

"Noir.", the feline couldn't hold his hiss back as he corrected Gabriel's mistake. Of course a part of him, a very small part in his wife's warning tone, mentally told Cat Noir that the elderly man had no idea of the name change. After all it wasn't like he had been invited to the wedding where he had filed for legally changing his last name. Thus also changing his new wife's and their daughter's inherited name in the process. Neither had Gabriel been present at Adrianna's birth despite the feline-themed gift that arrived at the hospital shortly afterwards. The blonde hero had cut all personal ties with his father after the final battle. All legal ties had been cut when he came of age to do so. All ties through his last name had been severed on his and his lady's wedding day. "Our kitten's name is Adrianna Alette Noir, you have no say over her life Gabriel. If she models for _Chanceux Noir_ it'll be because she wants to, not because I or Marinette forced her to for our approval." Cat Noir ignored the warning of 'Cat' from the women on his right. Instead his focus was settled on the older man sitting across the table from him...challenging emerald not flinching an inch from steely blue-gray.

"Noir?", Gabriel repeated. The tension that suddenly settled in the room was more then palpable and all eyes were on the pair of men. After all Fu was gone and Nooroo had requested to stay with his Choosen. The purple Kwami had also requested that Duusu, his other half, be allowed to stay in the Agreste Mansion with the former villin. It was something about rehabilitating the man. Even after all Gabriel had put the Butterfly Kwami through as Hawk Moth it seemed some connection did end up forged after all between them. Though that meant that the older blonde could still transform into Hawk Moth again at any given moment. The Agreste patriarch reached for the glass sitting at the head of his plate, "So that reporter with the Fox Miraculous word's were true. I had my suspicions when I didn't merit an invitation for the wedding, and then had to hear about my granddaughter's birth from Chloe. But even I didn't imagine you were still such an arrogant, foolish child to change your last name to your alter-ego's-"

The staff extended across the long table into a vase and into the drywood wall. The vase shattering sending pieces of fine china ware all over the table and onto the floor. The commotion brought the young intern into the dinning hall stricken with fear. He eyed the now standing Cat Noir who was leaning on the table with one clawed hand. The other was gripped around the weapon tightly. His fearful gaze drifted to Marinette up on her feet with the feline after having taken a hold of his arm to restrain him. "Uh Mr. Agreste? Is everything a-alright sir?", the young man asked nervously as his fearful eyes switched between each member of the family at the table.

"ADRIEN!", shouted the young women glaring at her husband while hold in him back from further action, "Put! The! Staff! Away now! And Gabriel for once restrain yourself! You boys are acting like children and you're going to scare Adrianna! The point of dinner was to prevent this!" Though Marinette knew her breath was wasted at this point. For as much as her husband detested his father there was no denying that he was Gabriel's son. Both the Agreste patriarch and Noir patriarch were as stubborn as a person could come. That didn't stop the bluebell eyed designer from attempting to keep the peace though. She was Ladybug...keeping peace was her entire job description even when a situation was hopeless.

Tikki left her fellow Kwamis to zip in a red blurr to the bluenette designer's side. It wasn't hard for her to pick out Plagg's anger giving Adrien's a boost while they were transformed together like this. The Ladybug Kwami looked at the green eyed feline concerned as if she was staring right at the Cat Kwami in the ring.

"Everything will be soon because we are done here.", the dark hero growled in answer retracting his weapon back to it's shorter more portable form. It was really a wonder that the hole in the wall had not gone all the way through. The only conclusion was that the vase must have slowed the weapon down some by taking most of the force. Brushing off his wife's touch, Cat Noir turned to scoop their daughter up from her high chair to deposit a confused Adrianna in her mother's arms. The little girl looked up at her father with confused green eyes at just what was go in on. The tomcat placed a light kiss on her forehead as reassurance before taking Marinette by the shoulders to lead her and the baby from the room. "Nooroo...Duusu...sorry we couldn't make it to dessert but staying here any longer would only be a mistake. It was a mistake to come here at all.", the former model apologized to the remaining Kwamis. It wasn't like it was there faults for how this dinner had turned out after all and he felt bad just up and leaving them rudely. Plagg and Tikki should have been visiting their friends that evening. They got to see Pollen, Trixx and Wayzz around a regular basis after all. So why not the Peacock and the Butterfly too?!"

"Hamo!"

The room and everybody in it froze.

"HAMO!"

This time the cry was even more insistent then the first one as the impossible was achieved with it...Cat Noir stunned into silence. The tension that permeated the dinning room suddenly broken with a single garbled attempt at a new word. An attempt, yes, but the word became clear when Marinette walked over to offer the baby in her arms to her father-in-law.

"Hamo!", Adrianna giggled tossing up her arms in joy as her mother passed her to the Agreste patriarch. Like a bird fixing their nest, the tiny bluenette wriggled around in Gabriel's arms. When she was comfortable the infant girl smiled before reaching up to tap her small hand against the purple oval brooch at the elderly man's throught. Her head cocked to the side as she looked around at the speechless adults and kwamis wondering what had made them so quiet now.


	12. Kitten's Adventures In Babysitting

**You all are about to have so many chapter thrown your ways. I hope you all are prepared. Here is number the first! This is short but sweet. Please enjoy!~**

Five minutes.

They could not have been out of the mansion for more then five minutes, maybe ten minutes. But even that was the maximum and pushing it. The married couple had been just about to pull out of the drive when they realized a certain black feline Kwami had eaten an entire wheel of Camembert Cheese. In other words the pair had to go back inside for another wheel of cheese for the little God of Destruction...

"Come on Adrianna and give that back!"

"But I wanna be a famous model like Papa was too!"

Marinette winced from her place in the doorway as the brown haired teen did a half frontal flip onto the couch. She and the blonde former model were, understandably, not recognized at the moment by either girl. On the smaller bluenette's head was a very familiar old Derby Hat. Even under the worn leather, limp brim and almost bear feather Marinette would recognize the handiwork anywhere. She could still made out the swooping gold lettering of her signature along the side. Marinette could not help the grin that spread over her face.

The brown haired teen ran around the living room as the little seven year old Noir ran from her giggling madly. "Adrianna please put that hat down, it's as old as your Mama and Papa! You're going to ruin it!", the frazzled babysitter pleaded with her mischievous charge. She followed the small girl under the coffee table bumping her head against the underside of the table as she came up. Grumbling something incoherent the teen got to her feet to resume the chase. She thought she had her charge when she pulled back the lumpy curtain, but only found the Derby Hat.

The little bluenette, meanwhile, had gotten her hands on her babysitter's cell phone. "Look at me look at me! I'm going to take pictures of myself and make my own file for Mama and Papa! Then I can model for them!", the green eyed child shouted waving the device in the air taunting the brown haired teen watching her.

The teen walked over and snatched the phone from the little girl, "Not with my phone you aren't Lucky."

The child only laughed and took off again.

The teen moaned rubbing her head, "Why did I ever agree to this?", she said to herself.

"You know", Marinette chuckled finally speaking up and drawing the girl's attention to herself and Adrien in the doorway, "I thought the same thing about you when I was your age. I seem to recall another troublesome little girl who I chased around a living room Manon. You were just as much as a handful."

Manon looked up wide eyed at seeing Adrianna's parents standing there grinning at the scene. "Mrs. Noir!? Mr. Noir!? You two are home earlier then I thought you'd be. Umm...about Adrianna...I can explain-Lucky!", the teen shouted making a dive for the girl as she darted passed once again with the Derby Hat in hands.

Marinette shook her head, "We never left. Adrien forgot something so we had to come back and get it." She glanced at her husband knowingly, "Chaton duty or do you want to grab what we came back to get?"

Adrien chuckled, "I'll get what we came for and meet you back at the car. I think you'll have better luck calming her this time." And with a quick peck on the cheek, the man disappeared out of the sight into the other room.

Marinette sighed shaking her head before turning to Mannon still chasing her and Adrien's daughter around the living room.


	13. Kissou Kitten

**In honor of the new _Miraculous_ (lol) episode: Zombizou! I could not stop watching this one and got a few ideas from it. Tell me what you think. This one is really short but I thought it was pretty cute too and had to post it. Think of it as a Friday the 13th gift.~**

Marinette's eye twitched. A new tube of lip balm clutched tight in her fist as she stared with narrowed blue eyes at the scene in front of her. The bluenette designer frozen in place, body shaking slightly. There was no way this was happening. It was just all too coincidental...it had to be. Or just a bad dream maybe? Yes that was it. It was a very bad dream, that was all.

"Kiiiiissoouu. Kiiiissoouu.", Adrien said smiling widely as he repeated the stressed mantra. Every time he did so, the former model would lean forward to nuzzle the little girl in his arms. He would brush noses with the young child eliciting a high pitched squeal at his action. Then he would draw back just out of the little girl's reach in playful tease. "Kiiiissoouu.", Adrien leaned in again and repeated messing with his daughter. It took a full minute for the head of the Noir Family to realize that a taller head of bluenette hair had taken over his field of vision. His lips suddenly pressed up against a softer pair evidently lightly lined with pale pink lip balm. A hand resting gently against his cheek. Not bothering to draw away the green eyed man looked questioningly at his wife, "Uh not that I don't love your surprises Marinette, but what was that for? You're not jealous of our Kitten are you?"

Marinette shook her head as a crimson colored tinted it's way across her face. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous Adrien.", the female designer replied before adding, "It's just I remember promising a certain Kitty that he would have his kisses after I used my Lucky Charm. I never did give that silly cat his kisses."

For the first time in a good long while the cat had Adrien's tounge. Or at least his held his tounge for a little while anyway before reaching over the child in his arms. "For the record I did tell you that I'd rather kiss you after saving Paris right? Well Paris is safe so...", Adrien wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh before sighing replying, "Kissou Kitty.", and sharing another lip balm tinted exchange with the blonde former model.


	14. A Duet For Kitten

**Okay so first chapter of the re-do and I hope that this turns out better then what I had. Note that there will be spoilers in this story due to referencing episodes so I am warning everybody now for Season 2. I will also be adjusting information that may be presented in episodes as we move along. Also feel free if you want to guess the episode(s) for the references. Some may only be bits or pieces and others maybe larger chunks. There maybe even more then one different one in each chapter.~**

 _'Would you like to play this piece with me Father? As a duet?', the green eyed fourteen year old Adrien Agreste turned to face Gabriel Agreste with a small smile on his face. Beside the Agreste Patriarch stood the dutiful form of the boy's caregiver and his father's personal assistant Nathalie Sancour._

 _The famous designer's normally stoic emotionless expression became one of shock and nerves instantly at the request of his son. 'Um-I-I...uh..I don't think...', Gabriel stuttered trying to think up an answer but being too shocked to do so properly._

The blonde man took a deep breath closing his eyes. His fingers moving to hoover just above the piano keys as the memory of over ten years ago played in his head. Everything was so clear it was like Adrien had been transported back to his years as a teenager again. It almost spooked him.

 _'Please Father, if I'm not allowed to go to my friend's concert then at least grant me this.' ,begged teenager Adrien seeing the designer looking for a way to decline his request._

 _Eyeing his son, Gabriel reluctantly got up from his place on the couch and walked over towards the grand piano. Stiffly the man took a seat at the keys right beside a grinning Adrien on the polished wooden bench. Fingers poised properly above the keys ready to begin the now duet._

 _Nathalie smiled warmly at the sight of father and son._

 _Fourteen year old Adrien turned back to the piano to press and strike the first note-_

"-Papa?"

The voice was soft and groggy with sleep and called the man by a different name then he was used to, but none of that made any differance to Adrien. It didn't matter how used he was to his new name it was enough to shake him from his thoughts. The blonde's head turning automatically as he turned in his seat. Emeralds locked onto emeralds as a Cheshire Grin pulled at Adrien's lips seeing their owner standing looking half asleep in the doorway. Forgetting the classical instrument he was sitting at, "What's new pussy cat? It's way passed your bed time Kitten, you were sleeping so nice when Mama and I tucked you in a little while ago."

The little girl could not have been older then seven years old. The groggy half-asleep child rubbed her eyes, eyes that perfectly mirrored the former model's own bright green gaze, as she made her way over towards Adrien. Tripping in the process only for her father to appear at her side in an instant. The child smiled her thanks up at her father letting him carry her back princess style to the piano. "I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. I-I don't want to go back to sleep and end up back there again. Can't I stay up? Mama says I'm getting really big and I'm almost grown up because I'm going to be eight.", the tiny bluenette bargained.

Adrien had to place a gentle finger on the girl's mouth to get her to be quiet. But his gaze remained soft as he sat her down on the polished wooden bench and took a seat beside her. " _Un-fur-tunetly_ no you can't stay up. Growing up or not you'e still a kitten Kitten and need sleep if you want to be as beautiful as your Mama. Eight is a big girl but you've got a ways to go yet.", said Adrien raising a hand to tussle his daughter's long bluenette locks. The little girl looked so much like his wife it was uncanny. Or at least that was what he and most of the family thought of the little girl.

" _Purr-lease Paw-Paw?_ ", quiped back the little girl knowing she could useually get her way with her father if she used a good pun or two. It never failed. "If I go back to sleep then I'll go back there and I really don't want to go back. The room was dark and scary...there were strange noises and this lady that just stood there in the middle of the room. I tried talking to her to ask about where we were, but she never answered. She ignored me Papa! Like a statue!", the child explained before clutching onto Adrien's t-shirt. Her little fist white knuckled with fear at the memory of the emotionless statue-like women in the dark room. Her normally bright green eyes filled with fear and pleading. "Papa?", the child repeated.

Meanwhile the man froze at the tiny bluenette's description of where she had gone in her nightmare. The former model knew that it was impossible but the scene that his daughter had described...only one place came to mind. Though neither Adrien or his wife had breathed a word to make their child think of such a place. It was too taboo in their family. A dark painful memory treated as a nasty stain and left better alone never brought up again. But then how had the little bluenette think about the old ruins? It was said bluenette's second attempt at calling him that Adrien snapped back to his senses. Looking back down at the child he blinked.

"Are you okay Papa? You got really weird like when Mama has her hissy fits only you wouldn't answer me. Are you sick?", the little girl asked clearly concerned for her father.

Adrien blinked again before leaning down to brush his nose with the child's much like a cat nuzzling another. This made the girl giggle and lightly push him away from her. Backing off, the man returned his hands to the poised position hovering just above the ivory piano keys. "Sorry Kitten, Papa just lost his train of thought for a minute.", Adrien smiled trying to reassure his daughter before adding, "You know I still get nightmares like that too only Grandma Emilie taught me a secret way to make them go away. She had to otherwise I wouldn't have stopped waking her and Yei Yei up in the middle of the night. I still use it. You want to know the secret?" That was a silly question. Of course the little curious bluenette would want to know her father's secret. But the blonde still asked milking the situation as much as he could for the girl.

"A secret!? Really!? What is it?! Please tell me! Please, please, please-", the little girl begged practically jumping up and down in her seat. Her eyes wide as saucers staring up pleadingly at her father.

And just like that Adrien pressed down on the piano keys and started playing. He started playing with the intention of surprising his daughter but, as luck would have it, that wasn't quite what happened...

"I live a life that's full of fun! It keeps me sharp, and on the run! When evil comes, I find a way to use my force and save the day! Oh oh oh! Life's got me spinning around! Oh oh oh! My feet are off the ground! Oh oh oh! And when the sun goes down, that's when I become! Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love always so strong!"

"They look at me and think I'm cool, I'm Cat Noir and at night I rule! My ring is charged with energy, my claws are out! Just watch and see! Oh oh oh! Oh no you'll never know! Oh oh oh! My force will only grow! Oh oh oh! And when the moon is out you better hang around! Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love always so strong!"

"Another day I'm back at school! I think about him, he's so cool! I look at him, he looks away but does he see me anyway!? Oh oh oh! He's got me spinning around! Oh oh oh! My feet are off the ground! Oh oh oh! But when the sun goes down that's when I become...Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love always so strong!"

"I am the cat just chilling out! But in the night, she is all I think about! I feel so strong, when she is around! She picks me up when I am down! Oh oh oh! Oh no you'll never know! Oh oh oh! My love can only grow! Oh oh oh! And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes! Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love always so strong!", sang the tiny bluenette happily taking each cued word from the notes her father created with the piano keys.

The blonde former model stopped playing at the end of the song and stared at the little girl.

The child giggled at Adrien's reaction to her singing. The little bluenette's gaze drifted around the room before coming to rest on one of the darker parts of the room. There, staring right back at her bright with amusement, was a pair of small slited green eyes. "Kiki!", the little girl called, "Cat Noir!"

The slited green eyes blinked a few times before disapearing back into the shadows of the room.


	15. Kitten's Buzz-worthy Halloween

**Just to try and get back into the creative swing of things here. Wanted to try and bring in some of the other characters as requested by some of you guys. Plus this was a great way for little Adrianna to show her more _Cat-ty_ side of her personality. lol. *wink* Tell me your opinions!~**

"What happened!?", shrieked Marinette as she stood staring wide eyed at the little figure before her. Her hands gripping her hair looking about ready to pull it out. None of this made any sense to the bluenette women. One moment she had been arguing with her husband over if their daughter should be Princess Bug or Kitty Noir and then this utter disaster strikes! She could not look away from the complete stranger standing in their doorway with a rein stone encrusted sack full of Halloween candy.

Beside her Adrien, though just as shocked, was doing his best to hold in a laugh at his wife's reaction to the situation. For as out there as they could be, the blonde fashion king really did love them. He found them hysterically adorable. "Breathe Marinette and pull your hair out, you have to admit this is our fault. Honestly I'm not surprised she came back here at all instead of spending the night there. We should have seen this coming.", said Adrien putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder trying to calm her down, " _Bee-sides_ what matters is our kitten had fun and is home safe and sound."

Adrianna just giggled at her father's pun while grinned widely up at her parents holding her sack of spoils proudly. It wasn't so much that the little girl had gone trick or treating that had set off the female of the designer pair. Rather it was the yellow costume with black accents that the child was wearing which was causing the young mother to malfunction. A costume that was even complete with spinning top tied at her hip with it's own string. A frightfully realistic bee comb pinned neat in her ponytail completed the all too familiar look.

"The absolute best Queen Bee costume money could buy, nothing but the best for my niece. Totally worth every penny, not that it mattered, but you know still worth it. You two should have seen her out there. Adrianna was almost the most perfect Queen Bee since...well the actual Queen Bee!" Chloe laughed before fixing one of he black silk antennae strands in the child's hair. The women beaming in her triumph at having made a night for the little girl. This was not something that she would let either of her friends forget any time soon that was for sure. Even Pollen approved of the costume and young Noir's performance as her owner's secret alter-ego. In fact Chloe would not have been surprised if the Bee Kwami declared she wanted the girl for her owner...had she not be destined for the Mayor of Paris's red headed little princess. "Oh she was utterly precious and attracted tons of attention! I'll text you both the photo of her standing with my Rena Rouge and Alya and Nino's Carapace later. We just came by to tell you she is safe. That and remind you of the Masquerade Ball of course, but don't be late. I'll take this one here back with me, she wanted to help with the last minute decorations. People should be arriving in the next hour or so you know."

Adrianna leapt at her parents first enveloping her father in a tight squeeze, only for it to be returned in kind. Her mother was less responsive to the affection still stunned. "Bye Mama! Bye Papa! See you at Aunt Chloe's party soon!", Adrianna said cheerfully as she ran out the door headed back to the waiting limo. Candy sack in tow.

The blonde women stepped forward to kiss both her old friends before backing off smiling. "See you both soon then. Don't forget...two hours!", Chloe reminded the pair before shutting the door to follow the little girl already waiting in the car.


End file.
